


Time Trial

by Tru



Category: Initial D
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tru/pseuds/Tru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahashi Ryousuke always has a reason to let someone ride shotgun in the FC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Trial

Takumi shifts in his seat, and all at once wishes he’d held still. His breath catches in his throat as things inside him slide with his motion, pressure building.

“Any problem?” Ryousuke asks, glancing away from the road for an instant. “We’ll be at the pass in a moment.”

“It’s nothing,” Takumi says, his cheeks feeling hotter than they ever have before. “Just... You said this is a test?”

“Exactly,” Ryousuke says, the corner of his mouth that Takumi can see lifting just a little. “During races, you’ll be placed in situations where you’ll face unexpected pressure. I wish to measure how you respond.”

The car is silent for a long moment, save for the hum of the engine and the soft whistle of the wind through the partially open windows. Ryousuke comes to a smooth stop at a red light and turns to face Takumi, his generally laconic smile appearing somehow sinister.

“It’s also quite arousing,” he says before returning his attention to the road and driving on once the signal is green.

Takumi, filled as he is by the thick plug Ryousuke had carefully coaxed into him, can do nothing but make a breathy noise of agreement and hope none of the other drivers at the pass will notice his growing erection.

*

This late, there are only a few drivers still at Akagi. Keisuke is there, and he smirks as he leans down to greet them through Ryousuke’s window.

“Aniki doesn’t let many people ride shotgun,” he says to Takumi, his expression knowing as he turns it on his brother. “Time trial?”

“Yes,” Ryousuke says. Amusement creeps into his usual stoic expression as he continues, “I do wonder if he’ll surpass your time.”

Keisuke laughs, leaning into the car to stretch across in front of his brother and lay his palm over the bulge in Takumi’s trousers. “Somehow, Aniki, I doubt it,” he says as he retreats. “Next time, you’ll have to let me follow.”

“Of course,” Ryousuke says, nodding a farewell and then rolling up his window and indicating that Takumi should do the same.

It takes a moment to comply, and by the time he’s finished Takumi finds himself a little short of breath. The slight rocking motion required by the manual crank is enough to make the plug shift inside him with each movement, and when he’s through he has to catch back a moan that is both frustrated and relieved.

Ryousuke gives him little time to recover, pushing the car down the mountain the instant they’re given the signal that the road is clear. The first corner makes him gasp, and after a moment he looks away from the road, hoping to stop the way his body tenses at each approach.

The strategy is no help, as without bracing himself he only slides to the full extent allowed by the belts with each drift. The jolt of pleasure caused every time the toy inside him shifts finally drives Takumi to moan aloud.

“Touch yourself,” Ryousuke commands, on a rare, straight stretch of road.

Startled, it takes a moment for Takumi to understand what Ryousuke is asking of him. At first, he is too embarrassed, but then another sharp corner has him fumbling for the fly on his jeans. He groans the instant his cock springs free, and then again as his fingers wrap around the hot shaft.

Ryousuke takes the next corner rough, letting the car jerk in ways he never would were it a real race. Takumi keens, fingers tightening as fire sparks at the base of his spine.

It’s over quickly, the pressure of the toy on his prostrate more than Takumi can handle. As his release spurts across the dash, Ryousuke pulls over, pressing a button on a stopwatch pulled from his pocket. He glances at the time, and then looks up at Takumi.

“Keisuke will be pleased,” Ryousuke says with a faint smirk, “You didn’t beat his time.”

Takumi slumps back in the seat and smiles, flushed and sated. “This time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Kink Bingo prompt of 'sex toys', but real life conspired to keep it from being posted even in time for amnesty.


End file.
